


Returning The Favor (Alternatively: What're Friends For?)

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Cum Inflation, Doggy Style, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inflation, M/M, Nightmares, Oral, Porn With Plot, Snuggling, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), best friends doin the diddly, can be read as either queerplatonic or romantic, dang i use a lot of tags, even tho i rly hate that term, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift has nightmares. Rodimus makes it aaaall better, and makes sure his best friend feels not only safe, but appreciated and loved.</p><p>Beta'd by Yeahdragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning The Favor (Alternatively: What're Friends For?)

“Hey, um, Rodimus. Could I call in a favor…?”

“Drift, buddy, you know I’d do anything for you, but…you do realize it’s three in the morning, right?”

The third-in-command sighed at the other end of the commlink. “Yeah, I know. I just…” Even though Rodimus couldn’t see him, he gestured vaguely. “Nightmares again, about-”

Rodimus cut him off right there before he had to go into detail. “Okay, I get it. I understand. But can’t it wait a few more hours? Roddy needs his beauty sleep…”

“Seriously?!”

The captain forced a laugh to hide his yawn. “No, no, I’m kidding. I’ll grab a few cubes for you and I, and then I’ll be right down.”

Drift sighed with relief. “Thanks, Rod. I’m sorry to ask, but y’know…” 

“Hey, no worries.” Rodimus stashed a few cubes of energon into his subspace before leaving his habsuite, grabbing a plush blanket to wrap Drift up in, knowing how cold speedsters like them could get. “What are friends for?”

\---

Only a few minutes later, the door to Drift’s quarters slid open, revealing the shapely silhouette of the crimson captain, biolights casting a soft glow over his plating in the dimly lit hallway. He keyed the door shut again, dialing up the brightness of his biolights, the only illumination in the room save for Drift’s dimmed ones beneath his sheet. The knight rolled over and cracked a wan smile. “Thanks for coming,” he croaked. Wow, he sounded a LOT worse in person than over the comm channel.

Rodimus smiled back and pulled out the energon, blanket tucked under his arm and waved a cube at his miserable friend while keeping the other to himself. “Need a midnight snack?”

“Primus, you have no idea.” Drift sat up as the red mech stepped forward, taking the cube and sipping at it slowly. Rodimus sat down on the berth perpendicular to him, swinging his legs over the edge and ignoring his energon for now. This close, he could see distinct, gleaming streaks staining the white faceplates - a telltale sign of shed coolant tears.

The hot rod let out a sad, exasperated sigh, setting down the blanket and reaching out to cup Drift’s chin, wiping the tears away with his thumb. The white knight set his empty cube aside on his nightstand, leaning into the touch. “I’m sorry for bothering you this late…er, early.” 

“Shoosh,” Rodimus soothed, scooting around and scooping the swordsmech into his lap, who let out a surprised squeak. He cradled Drift close to his chassis, hunching over so he could rest his head on the other mech’s shoulder and nuzzle his neck. “Nevermind that. It’s alright. I’m always happier here with you, anyway.”

Shivering a little, Drift slightly tilted his helm to the side to allow his captain better access to his neck cables. “I still don’t understand why that is…”

Rodimus smiled, burying his face into the neck cables, inhaling the scent of Drift’s polish and wrapping his arms around his lithe waist. “Cuz I love you, Drift.” He pulled back slightly and grasped the other’s shoulders, looking him straight in the optics. “You are smart, and talented, and caring, and beautiful. Maybe you have a lot of baggage, maybe you have a lot of issues, maybe you’re just a hot mess. But you’re my hot mess.”

Drift frowned deeply, brows furrowing and becoming slightly irritated. He wa still on edge from that nightmare. “I don’t know…if there wasn’t something seriously wrong with me, I wouldn’t have spent my whole life walking through hell.” He let out a shuddery sigh, unwrapping the red mech’s arms and grasping his hands. “It’s just…I can’t imagine anyone really, honestly caring. I’m not trying to get pity out of you or anything; I’m just telling it as it is. Anyone stupid enough to think I’m worth something needs to get their processor checked.”

Rodimus gently squeezed his hands before pulling them away to wrap his arms around the trembling swordsmech once again, pulling him into a tight embrace.. “Well, I’ll make an appointment with Rung, then.” He kissed Drift in the center of his helm crest. “Because, call me crazy, but I really, truly, honestly think that you’re amazing.”

The flame-colored mech nuzzled the side of Drift’s helm. “You’re strong, you’re brave, you’re cunning and clever. You’ve had a hard life too, so you always know how I feel. You always know what to say when I’m in a rut. When I feel rotten and worthless and like a complete failure, you lift me up.” The captain pulled away slightly, cupping Drift’s cheeks and looking him in the optic. “Please let me return the favor. At least just this once? You know I didn’t come here to fight.”

Drift made a choking noise and nodded slightly, biting his lip. A cautious smile bloomed on Rodimus’ face. “Is that a yes?”

Another small nod. “Yeah. I’m…I’m sorry.”

The former prime’s smile grew, and he leaned forward, gently brushing his lip plates against Drift’s, stroking his cheeks with golden thumbs, accepting the apology. “I’d do anything for you, Drift,” he murmured against the other mech’s mouth. “Maybe I don’t show it enough, but I’d go through hell for you.” Drift hiccupped, still having trouble believing it, but clinging to the words desperately, grasping onto this last shred of hope.

“I’ll always be here for you, and I will always try my hardest to take care of you and make you happy.” Rodimus reached up with one hand, playfully tweaking a finial. “You know that, right?” 

The white mech nodded, attempting a smile. “Yeah. Right.”

Seemingly satisfied with the weak response, Rodimus gently lifted Drift out of his lap and tucked him into the soft sheets, shimmying down underneath them himself and curling up around him, spooned against the swordsmech’s back with his hand resting on the other’s chassis, trying to pull him close as possible. He buried his face into the crook of Drift’s neck, touching him wherever he could, as if trying to shield his best friend from the world that had been so cruel to them both.

Rodimus slid his free hand up to caress a glossy finial and and pressed a soft kiss to the warm neck cables beneath him. Drift shivered, minutely pressing closer to the other and interlocking his fingers with the golden ones that rested against his chestplate. Taking that as a good sign, the captain smiled and nuzzled at Drift’s neck, kissing and nipping here and there until the white mech was a puddle of goo in his arms, practically purring and no longer shedding any tears. Rodimus whispered sweet little words into his neck, stroking his thumb over the knight’s battered knuckles.

“You’re everything to me, Drift...don’t know what I’d do without you...thinking of you all the time. You’re perfect in your own imperfect way...know life’s been hard on you, but I understand, and I’m here...I’ll always be here.” He pressed a lingering kiss to the base of Drift’s jaw. “I love you, Drift.”

Drift’s vents hitched and he made a brief choking noise. He maneuvered himself out of Rodimus’ grasp, leaving the captain confused and hurt for a moment, before rolling over and throwing his arms around the red mech, crushing his mouth to the other’s for a very clumsy but intense kiss nonetheless. When he finally pulled away, Rodimus laid under him, stricken and with a goofy-looking smile.

“I love you too, Rodimus.”

Rodimus leaned up, mouth seeking another kiss, and Drift readily gave it to him, but slower this time, softer. The scarlet speedster reached up to trail his fingers down flexible spinal struts, gently working into seams and massaging the more sensitive plating underneath. He skittered the tips of his digits over the tiny winglets on Drift’s back that he so adored, stroking a long line down the center channel of his back that his Great Sword usually rest against. The white mech gave a little gasp, arching his back slightly. Rodimus kissed the corner of his mouth with a tender smile. “You are so gorgeous.”

Drift’s cheeks warmed, and he averted his gaze. “Nooo…”

“Yeees,” Rodimus countered, cupping the swordsmech’s face with his hands, forcing him to look him in the optic. “You are beautiful beyond words. Every chip and nick and flaw in your plating, every scar and dent, from the tips of your finials down to your little feets.”

He kissed Drift’s nose, the other mech giggling. “My feet aren’t that small…yours are just huge!”

The former prime laughed. “Mm, true. Either way, doesn’t make anything about you less beautiful. Because all of you is, and always will be. And even if you weren’t,” he continued, nuzzling Drift’s nose, “you’d still be beautiful in here.” He tapped the white chestplate, right over the other’s spark housing.

“Oh, Rodimus, but I’m-”

“Shoosh, I don’t wanna hear it,” Rodimus quipped, cutting him off and giving a quick kiss. “I know you’ll probably never see it, but you are everything that is wonderful in this world to me.” 

When Drift smiled, it was like Rodimus’ spark had been set on fire, a warmth flowing through his whole body. He grinned back genuinely and rolled them over, pressing a tender kiss to the white speedster’s lips. Drift, however, had different ideas, his hands sliding up the scarlet spinal strut and giving Rodimus a long, yearning kiss, ardent and exquisite. When Rodimus finally pulled back, both of them were gasping, fans cycling quietly. The red mech buried his face against Drift’s neck, mouthing at neck cables as he scraped his digits down red-and-white sides, leaving tiny trails of yellow in his wake.

He rubbed at scuffed plating almost worshipfully, swirling his glossa between neck cables, gently nibbling here and there. Drift’s full lips flirted with the golden crown of Rodimus’ helm. The captain tugged the other speedster close, nipping at dark collar armor, and Drift’s EM field gave a delicious, aroused flare, shimmering over Rodimus’ plating and encouraging him onward.

Rodimus continued to shift down Drift’s frame, covering every inch of him in tender kisses: his chassis, his spaulders and pauldrons, his arms, the palms of his hands. He held Drift’s wide hips tightly as he trailed his tongue over the biolights on the knight’s abdomen. The white mech moaned something that sounded suspiciously like Rodimus’ name, and rubbed the scarlet helm as Rodimus continued to make his way down, showering him with affection until his lips flirted with the edge of the other’s pelvic plating.

“This alright?” Rodimus looked up, blue optics glimmering with desire, and Drift nodded emphatically. He smiled, and maintained eye contact with Drift as he dipped down, giving the panel a long, slow sweep of his glossa. The white speedster clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans as Rodimus pulled back, a long, thin string of oral lubricant running from his lips to the heated white panel.

The red mech chuckled, nipping around Drift’s hip seams and digging into them with his tongue. He ended up having to use both hands to press Drift’s hips to the berth so the mech didn’t just grind right up against his face - either way, Rodimus had a mess of a white mech underneath him and he was loving every second of it.

When he gave an ardent, searing kiss to Drift’s panel, the swordsmech couldn’t hold it in anymore, his paneling snapping back almost painfully to reveal a rigid spike, white with brightly pulsing red biolights, and a glistening valve more beautiful than any jewel. When Rodimus leaned back down and slowly ran his tongue through the slick folds of Drift’s valve entrance, the hand over the knight’s mouth failed to suppress his pleasured cry.

Rodimus dug his fingertips into Drift’s hip seams, grounding the white mech and massaging the protoform underneath gently as he slowly worked the delicious valve, gently nibbling at the glowing red anterior node and suckling at the puffy valve lips. Drift _sobbed_ , clutching Rodimus’ helm and pressing his face into his crotch. The captain laughed, sending vibrations through Drift’s array that just made him shudder more.

“Ngh… Primus, Roddy… that feels… gah…” Rodimus smiled into the soaking valve, and trailed his tongue upwards over the anterior node and up the shaft of the fully-pressurized spike. 

Drift’s optics whited out briefly as his hips bucked, Rodimus glossa tracing the crimson biolights on his spike before circling around the head. He flicked his tongue against the slit, lapping up the sweet lubricant, before taking the tip of the spike into his mouth and giving it a long, hard suck.

The knight screamed, hips bucking up _hard_ , and suddenly Rodimus had a mouthful of Drift, the tip of the pristine spike grinding needily against his intake. Rodimus pinned the hips back down so that he wouldn’t choke, and then set to work immediately, bobbing his helm up and down on the spike. When Drift dared look down his frame, taut with desire, and saw Rodimus, glassy-eyed and clearly loving every minute of sucking him off, he completely unraveled, coming undone in the captain’s mouth and flooding the warm, wet space with his scalding transfluid.

Rodimus didn’t miss a beat, suckling Drift’s spike fervently, milking it until every last drop had slid down his intake, filling his tanks with warmth. He slowly pulled off that exquisite spike with a wet pop, giving the head a few more licks and one final kiss to the very tip. He slithered back up Drift’s body, the quiescent spike caught between them, and gave him a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Rodimus smiled as Drift moaned into his mouth at the taste of his own transfluid.

“P-please, Rod…” he managed, the red-and-gold mech swiping his glossa all around Drift’s lips. “I-I… I _need_ -”

Rodimus hushed him with a gentler kiss, carefully grinding his hips against the knight’s, the friction exciting Drift’s spike once more. “I know. But you gotta trust me, okay?”

Drift nodded hesitantly, and Rodimus smiled, caressing the white cheek. “Can you roll over for me, and get on your hands and knees?” Drift nodded again, and Rodimus moved off of him. The swordsmech managed to get onto his hands and knees, slightly wobbly. The captain rose to his knees and held Drift’s hips still with one hand, rubbing his white chassis with the other as he settled his chassis atop Drift’s back, and pressed kisses down the Great Sword’s empty channel on his spine. “You ready?” he murmured.

He got a loud moan in response, white hips pushing back into his hands. Rodimus smiled, and finally released his own interface equipment, his scarlet spike pressurizing against Drift’s valve. He bit his lip as he rubbed it through the flushed white mesh folds of Drift’s valve - what a beautiful color contrast it was! - and when he began to nose the golden tip of his spike in, they moaned in unison. Rodimus had to use all of his strength to prevent Drift from grinding back on his spike, taking it all right then.

Rodimus worked up a slow, gentle rhythm, pulling Drift back slightly with each forward thrust to let him adjust little by little, his spike lodging a little deeper each time until he was fully sheathed in Drift’s clenching wet heat.

“Ghh… Drift, you feel _so good_ ,” Rodimus moaned as their pelvic plating clinked together. Drift’s fans were cycled on high, and he canted his hips back to push the captain’s spike deeper inside him, grinding it against his ceiling node. They both cried out, and Rodimus leaned forward, using one hand as leverage against the berth, and mouthed at the back of Drift’s neck as he slowly pulled out, lighting up all the sensors in the other’s valve, before gently thrusting back in again, making sure to strike that sensitive ceiling node each time. He trailed nipping kisses over Drift’s neck, using his free hand to caress the white mech’s shapely form, from a thick thigh to the hourglass waist. “God, you’re gorgeous, Drift…”

He couldn’t see the other grounder’s face, but from the way his valve calipers rippled over Rodimus’ spike, he could tell that Drift was too lost to pleasure to be embarrassed. Rodimus continued his slow pace, but his thrusts gradually became harder, the white frame he plowed into bouncing forwards with each deep penetration. He gently bit Drift’s neck, suckling on a main energon line and moaning into the plating. The knight let out a shuddery sigh, his fists clenching and unclenching as his best friend continued to languidly thrust into him, his ribbed spike rubbing all of Drift’s nodes in a heavenly manner and filling him up perfectly.

The swordsmech felt Rodimus drag his tongue up the edge of a white finial, and whimpered as he suckled at its tip before whispering, “I love you, Drift.”

“I love you too, Rodimus.”

They both came at the same time, the white speedster gritting his teeth and pushing his aft back so as to impale himself as deeply on Rodimus’ spike as he could. The fiery ex-prime let out a long, low moan as he overloaded hard, grasping Drift’s thick crimson thighs to push himself as far into the slick, shuddering valve as possible. He bit his lip as his spike spilled a heavy load into that hungry valve, grinding his panel against Drift’s aft every once in awhile as he filled him.

By the time Rodimus’ tanks had emptied themselves, Drift felt full to the brim, and as Rodimus pulled out a gush of vicious magenta fluid sloshed out of his valve. He quickly snapped his panel back to keep the transfluid from flowing out, wanting to retain that warm heat in his belly for now.

With an exhausted gasp, Rodimus flopped over onto his back, pelvic paneling and thighs streaked with their mixed fluids. Not caring a lick about the sticky mess, Drift rolled over as well to snuggle into his friend’s side. The captain pulled him close, soothingly stroking the little winglets on the white mech’s backside with one hand and rubbing Drift’s full, slightly bloated belly as well.

“Mph. That was…really good,” Drift breathed, shuttering his dimming optics. Rodimus smiled softly, aquamarine optics twinkling as he pressed a chaste kiss to the lovely knight’s finial. “Feeling better now?” Drift nodded, shifting onto his side so he could rest his helm on Rodimus’ chassis. “Not gonna have any more nightmares?” A shake of the head, accompanied by a soft, sleepy yawn.

The scarlet hot rod’s smile widened as he continued to rub Drift’s back. “Good,” he whispered against the top of Drift’s helm. Only once the knight’s venting evened out, indicating he was asleep, did Rodimus close his own eyes, still smiling. “Sweet dreams, my spark.”

They held onto each other the whole night through, and neither one had a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted a fic, this is why I don't write multi-chaptered stuff anymore haha. I've been WAY busy. Might be willing to open up drabble commissions if anyone is interested, though...
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the fic, and please give me your feedback on it!


End file.
